Most electronic devices, including portable computers, desktop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and television displays, have various ports or slots at their periphery to allow external devices to electrically couple to the electronic device. The external devices that electrically couple to these ports typically do so with plugs or cards that mate with the ports or slots. However, locating and/or distinguishing between the various available ports is not always an easy task.